


can you see the dark between the stars?

by evanescentdawn



Series: setting teeth on the rising dawn. [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Divorce, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: He loved Hinata once. Then, once like that he didn’t love her. And once like that, she came to him and placed divorce papers on his table.And once like that, they fell apart. To rise again.Naruto moves his hand up as Hinata moves hers down and their hands meet in the air. Slip together, fingers weaving like the red threads of the scarf that started their journey. Their hands stay like that then break apart, and Hinata walks away.





	can you see the dark between the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually _like_ Naruhina but I just hate how they are in Boruto. It just feels _wrong._ So I decided to create a fix-it, because I just can't deal with seeing them like that. 
> 
> (the title of the story is taken from the dark between the stars by Atticus)

In the end, it’s Hinata who comes to him with the divorce papers.

There’s a moment of silence as Naruto looks at her and sees the way she lays the papers in front of him, the way she stares him in the eye. And he slumps in his chair wanting to look away, but he doesn’t.

Naruto is the first one to break the silence.

“Hinata, ” Naruto says. 

“Naruto, ” Hinata says. _Not, Naruto-kun._

And like that she steps forward, walks around the desk and steps closer. Her hand reaches forward but doesn’t quite touch him it hovers over his cheek. Naruto has to turn to face her. “I understand, ” Hinata says. And from this distance, he can see the red swelling of her eyes. It should make him guilty, should make him want to comfort her but it doesn’t.

Instead, he straightens and moves closer until he's a breath away from her face. So easy to steal a kiss but, he doesn’t. He doesn’t frown or smile either. It feels wrong. And he doesn’t say thank you or sorry either because it feels wrong on his tongue. He feels like he should say something. But as he stares into her eyes there’s nothing, but understanding. And there’s only relief inside him.

“Hinata, ” he says, instead.

“Naruto, ” she says, back.

And Naruto moves his hand up as Hinata moves hers down and their hands meet in the air.  Slip together, fingers weaving like the red threads of the scarf that started their journey. Their hands stay like that then break apart, and Hinata walks away. Naruto watches her from his chair as she leaves the way she came to him. Perhaps Naruto can see it because he loved her once, the stumble of her feet, the faint shaking of her shoulders. It’s small, but as she walks further away they lessen till there's no more as she shuts the door, and it's only him in this silence.

“I understand, ” He whispers, watching the closed door. Then, he turns and signs the letters.

And like that, they are divorced. And like that, their vows of love are broken.

Naruto slumps in a chair and thinks of how far they came together. He thinks of the kids, about everything and he smiles. The smile is not right. It is too small, cracked at the edges. It isn't him.

_But it’s a start._

**Author's Note:**

> “Our love happened to us all at once  
> we had no time to think  
> we were caught up in the adventure of it  
> and hadn’t a moment to spare.” and now we are facing the  
> silence and there's space between us that shouldn't. 
> 
> "" Excerpt From: Atticus. “The Dark Between Stars”.


End file.
